Yours and Yours Alone
by Lance Corporal Chanyeol
Summary: EXO (Band). In which Baekhyun and Chanyeol are brothers, but that's not all that there is to their relationship.


**This story has been translated to Indonesian! Check it out on tmarionlie's profile (because fucking ffn won't fucking let me post the goddamn link motherfucking fucker)  
**

* * *

He heard the click of the door as it was locked and he was pushed up the tiled wall, large hands running up and down his sides and lips hovering over his. Baekhyun grabbed the taller's hair, crushing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, with teeth painfully biting down on lips and occasionally bumping against each other. Baekhyun knew that he was going to be all bruised tomorrow, but the thought quickly disappeared once he felt a hand palming him through his uniform pants.

He moved away from the mouth that was ravishing his and moaned.

"Jesus, Baek. You have to keep quiet. Mom and Dad will hear us," Chanyeol whispered into his ear, giving it a lick.

As his erection was freed from its confinements, Baekhyun remembered the first time they did this; it was in the very same place, in the very same spot.

_He went home alone that day, leaving his brother behind even when the taller specifically said that Baekhyun should wait for him. A week had passed by then since he had started ignoring and avoiding Chanyeol._

_He went into the first door that he could open, which was the bathroom, and locked it behind him. He didn't have to wait long before he heard Chanyeol's low voice calling him. He heard his brother's voice pass his hiding place, but he knew that anytime soon Chanyeol would be there._

_After a few breaths, he saw the knob being tried, followed by the sound of a fist banging on the door. "Baekhyun,"his brother called. "Open up. We need to talk."_

_"We can talk right now," he answered._

_He heard Chanyeol growl and heard him leave. Shit, Baekhyun thought. The key._

_Sure enough, in a few minutes Chanyeol had opened the door, jingling the keys in front of him, and entered the bathroom. Baekhyun heard the door lock and he gulped._

_"I told you to wait for me." Chanyeol was angry._

_"You were busy," Baekhyun shot back, turning his nose away._

_"Busy? I was just talking with—."_

_"Exactly," he snapped, turning his head back to face his brother. "That's why I left without you."_

_Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Baek, are you jealous of Lala?" It was almost as if he couldn't even believe what he was suggesting._

_Baekhyun just gave him a blank stare, crossing his arms protectively over his chest but saying nothing._

_"Baek, she's my best friend. Just my female best friend. You, you're my brother."_

_Baekhyun scoffed. "Are you really that fucking dense, Chanyeol? Do you really think I'm stupid? I can see how close you two are, and I know you both like each other."_

_"Okay, I might like her a bit, but she doesn't see me that way," Chanyeol argued. He took one step closer to Baekhyun._

_The older of the two just rolled his eyes. "Take your pick, Chanyeol. I stop ignoring you if you stop being so close to her."_

_"You want me to stop being close to one of my best friends? What do I get from doing that?" Chanyeol asked, incredulous._

_Baekhyun smirked. At least he didn't say no. "You get me, Yeol. You get me back."_

_Neither of them was stupid and innocent so Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol might read something more into that. If he was being honest, he hoped that Chanyeol would read between the lines and finally get the hint._

_The next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall, Chanyeol using his knee to open Baekhyun's legs._

_"I get you, huh?"_

_Baekhyun continued to look at him, unfazed. There had always been some sort of sexual tension between them ever since they entered puberty, but he was done with worrying that this was wrong._

_He put his arms on his brother's shoulders, holding on to Chanyeol's neck. "You only get me if you give her up. Stop talking to her. Avoid her. I don't ever want to see you getting all chummy and touchy feely with her."_

_Chanyeol gave him a weird look and Baekhyun felt the grip Chanyeo had on him loosen a bit but not completely. "Baek, forget Lala. You're just going to let me do this to you? You're going to let your brother have you?"_

_Baekhyun didn't want to argue when Chanyeol pulled the brother card. He didn't want to have second thoughts about it anymore. "Do you want it or not?"_

_"It's not about wanting it, it's about it being wrong on so many levels—."_

_He silenced him with a forceful kiss. Baekhyun closed his eyes, thinking that if Chanyeol pushed him away, at least he got to kiss him. This would most probably ruin their relationship or—_

_He realized that Chanyeol was kissing him back and before he knew it, his legs were wrapped around Chanyeol's waist, his brother supporting his weight._

_Baekhyun was the one to break the kiss, gasping for air, but Chanyeol only moved his lips down to his jaws and then his neck, where he started sucking on the sensitive flesh._

_"Ah, that's going to leave a mark," Baekhyun complained. He made no other move to stop his brother, though._

_"Mine," Chanyeol growled. He put Baekhyun down on his feet again and slowly started to palm the older boy. In a matter of seconds, he had Baekhyun's pants pooled around his ankles._

_"Chanyeol, lube," Baekhyun reminded him and Chanyeol clicked his tongue. He searched the bathroom and found some Vaseline._

_Baekhyun nodded his approval and pulled his boxers down and then started working on Chanyeol's own pants, tugging at the belt until it finally gave away. He was then turned around so Chanyeol had complete access to his ass._

_"This might hurt," Chanyeol warned._

_Baekhyun simply pressed himself to the wall, giving a small nod. He felt the first finger touch his entrance and bit down on his lip. It slowly inched its way inside and Baekhyun squirmed a bit._

_"Is it painful? Should I stop?"_

_Baekhyun shook his head 'no'. When the finger was completely inside of him, Chanyeol started making slow thrusting movements, letting Baekhyun get comfortable first. Baekhyun signaled that he was ready for another and Chanyeol complied. The second finger was added and he felt his brother scissor his insides._

_"Hurry up," he said, knowing that their parents would be home anytime soon._

_Chanyeol gave a few more thrusts with his fingers and then he was freeing his dick, lathering it with Vaseline before positioning it and aligning it to Baekhyun's entrance._

_"Baek, I'm going to put it in. Tell me if it hurts too much."_

_Baekhyun felt the head go in and bit down on his lip again, hard enough that he tasted blood. Chanyeol kept going, moving until he was completely engulfed by Baekhyun._

_They were breathing rather loudly but no one was moving yet. Chanyeol let his older brother get used to his size first before he asked if he could move. When he got the permission he needed, he started with a slow pace, pulling back half way and slowly entering again. This went on until Baekhyun whipped his head to the side from a particular thrust and Chanyeol knew he found the spot._

_He quickened his pace bit by bit until the sounds of skin slapping against skin was almost drowning out the moans that Baekhyun tried to muffle. Chanyeol reached around to wrap his fingers around Baekhyun's dick and started pumping in time with his thrusts._

_"Don't stop, Chanyeol. Oh god right there." Chanyeol kept hitting a certain spot inside him that made him crazy with the heat that was settled in his stomach. "Fuck, I'm going to… ah hah… cum… fuck!"_

_They didn't have enough time so Chanyeol gave his everything into what he was doing, rutting into Baekhyun with an erratic pace. It was all too fast for Baekhyun, coupled with his dick still being pumped by Chanyeol, so he gave a loud moan and came all over Chanyeol's hand. His hole tightened around Chanyeol and with a few final thrusts, Chanyeol pulled out and came into his own hand._

_Chanyeol had to grab the edge of the sink to keep himself from collapsing, and Baekhyun simply let himself slid down, his overheated body welcoming the feel of the cold tiles. They were both exhausted but they couldn't waste time so they cleaned up and went into their own respective rooms. The air was heavy during dinner that night, but their parents simply thought that their silence was because of a fight between the two brothers._

Now they were in a similar situation, Chanyeol rutting into him with a fast and erratic pace and practically shoving Baekhyun up the bathroom's wall. The only difference was that their parents were home, in their room, and the brothers knew that they were playing a much more dangerous game.

Baekhyun had already lost track of how many times they've done this, sneaking around to have sex. Chanyeol would slip into his room to play around and Baekhyun would do the same. It was only during the times that both their parents were gone that they could be as loud as they wanted to be but otherwise, they were always desperately trying to hold back.

Baekhyun tightened his legs around his brother and braced himself. His orgasm shook his body, leaving him to moan helplessly into Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol quickly followed, kissing him before he groaned into Baekhyun's mouth. They separated after catching their breaths, Chanyeol leaving Baekhyun to let him take a shower.

Baekhyun let the cold water cascade down his body, too exhausted to care to change the temperature. He wondered exactly why he let his relationship with his brother turn into something so inappropriate.

* * *

"No, I can't do that..."

Baekhyun paused, tilting his head to a side to hear better.

"No. I'm dating someone now and she's not happy about… well, us."

_Lala_, Baekhyun thought. _Bitch_.

"I know, fuck. I'm sorry. No— La, please don't make me do that. You know I'll choose her."

Baekhyun entered the room when he heard Chanyeol sigh, wet hair dripping down to Chanyeol's carpet. "You only told her now?"

"I've been avoiding her, Baek. Like you wanted me to."

The smaller male shrugged, patting his hair dry on a towel. "Dating someone, huh? Are we dating, Chanyeol?"

He suddenly felt a hand grip his wrist and then he's pushed down to Chanyeol's bed, the younger looming over him. "Are you fucking with me?"

_Technicaly, yes_. "I'm just asking you if you think we're dating."

"Should I think otherwise?" Chanyeol asked through gritted teeth.

Baekhyun doesn't know why, but he liked seeing Chanyeol angry like that. "Up to, Yeol. Up to you."

The answer he got was Chanyeol standing up and telling him that he was going out.

"Just remember that if you want me to be yours, you have to be mine," Baekhyun called after him, but Chanyeol kept going, and Baekhyun was left alone.

* * *

"Aren't you being too cold on us, Baekhyunee? You never hang out with the gang anymore, always heading straight home."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but laughed at Jongdae, who had his arm casually thrown around Baekhyun's shoulder. He was in the process of trying to shrug it off when he saw Chanyeol pass by their room. He stiffened when he saw that his brother was eyeing him and hastily threw of Jongdae's arm, only vaguely hearing the other's complaints when he realized that Chanyeol was walking with Lala to who knows goddamn where.

"I'm going out," Baekhyun told his friends, already making his way to the door.

"What? The teacher's about to come!" Kyungsoo, their ever rule-abiding friend (whom they didn't know how they became friends with, they just did, and found out that he was actually fun to be with) called after him, but Baekhyun was too angry to listen.

He wanted to storm after Chanyeol and demand what the fuck he thought he was doing with Lala, but he knew that it wouldn't be the right move, so he followed after them quietly. There was still a small patch of students loitering around so he went unseen, following them to an empty hallway. Lala went inside the old biology room that the first years fucked up during their last dissection stretch, and Chanyeol followed her.

Baekhyun was just planning on eavesdropping, but he saw that Chanyeol had not been able to completely close the door behind him, leaving a small space where Baekhyun could peek through. He saw Lala's back facing him and Chanyeol looking down at her.

"You get a girlfriend and you dump your best friend? Dick move, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, giving her a sheepish smile. "She's not comfortable about me hanging around with you."

"Why?"

"She thinks that there's something going on between us," Chanyeol explained.

"That's stupid." Lala scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

And then everything happened so quickly, Baekhyun almost didn't have time to react. Chanyeol just suddenly moved and caught her face between his hands and then he was kissing her. His eyes flicked over to Baekhyun before he broke the kiss.

A resounding slap was heard before Baekhyun finally moved away from the door, then he pretended to be roaming around, heading towards the north side of the building. He bumped into Lala and caught her before she could fall.

"Hey."

Lala looked up and Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes at how red her face was. "You okay?" He pretended to check her temperature, trying his best not to try and crush her head while he felt up her forehead.

"Yeah, your brother's just being a jerk," she said. She extracted herself from Baekhyun and gave a polite bow before leaving.

When she was gone from sight, Baekhyun entered the room, locking the door behind him. He found Chanyeol leaning against one of the lab tables, looking smug. There was an obvious reddening on his cheek but Baekhyun felt the least bit sorry for him.

"You have a few seconds to explain why you did that before I beat you up."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "You saw her, right? She likes me."

Baekhyun felt his eye twitch and his hands ball into fists. "Why did you make me see that? You planned this. _Why?_"

Chanyeol pushed himself off and stalked towards Baekhyun. The latter didn't know that he was moving away from the advancing Chanyeol until he felt his back press against the side of a table. Chanyeol leaned down, hovering over him with arms on either side of Baekhyun.

"I just thought I'd show you that two can play this game, Baek. It's not always you controlling me. It's not always me wanting you."

Baekhyun glared at his brother. Chanyeol was close enough that they were quite literally breathing in the same air. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, _hyung_. I just think it's unfair how I'm the only one losing friends here. Also, that Kim Jongdae guy, was it? He seems awfully friendly…"

Byun Baekhyun didn't know why, but he felt oddly turned on. He felt his pants tighten uncomfortably, and Chanyeol didn't let that go unnoticed.

"Getting excited, hyung?" he whispered, lips now speaking directly into Baekhyun's ears. His hands left the table and started rubbing Baekhyun's thighs.

"Chanyeol, please…"

"Do you get hard when you think about me, hyung?"

Baekhyun nodded, head feeling light because of Chanyeol's low voice.

"Do you want me, hmm? Do you think you want me as much as I want you? Because I want you so much, Baekhyun. I want you tied down to my bed so I can have you whenever I want. I want you for breakfast, for lunch, and for dinner, and for lots of snack times."

The older male whimpered when he felt Chanyeol's hand ghost over his now painfully erect member, straining against the confines of his pants.

"I want to bend you over this table, hyung. Would you like that? Would you want your brother to fuck you right here, right now?"

"Yes, fuck. _Please_."

Chanyeol chuckled. He twisted Baekhyun around and did just what he said he would, bending the smaller male over the cold surface of the table. "Begging gets you to places, Baek."

Baekhyun pants were roughly pulled down. He heard Chanyeol's belt clicking, and then he felt hands holding his hips. "Think you can handle me raw, hyung?"

He doesn't get to answer, because the next thing he knew, Chanyeol was pushing his cock into Baekhyun. He had to bite into his hand to keep himself from screaming, tears rapidly forming in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

Baekhyun thought that he might pass out from the pain, but then Chanyeol hit his prostrate and then he responds by giving out a string of curses. "Fuck! Do that again, fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Chanyeol complied, banging into his older brother hard and fast. His grip on the smaller male's hips tightened, and they both know that those were going to leave bruises, but no one cared. Baekhyun kept begging for _more, please, more_, and Chanyeol kept giving it to him.

They came, Chanyeol spilling his seeds into Baekhyun's and Baekhyun coming all over the floor. He felt Chanyeol collapse on top of him and a kiss is pressed to his sweaty cheek.

"I love you, Baekhyun."

* * *

"Man, you've been avoiding us. What's happening?"

"Yeah, you're always just around your little bro."

"If we didn't know any better, we'd think there's something fishy going on.

Baekhyun laughs, because they really didn't know better. "You guys are disgusting."

* * *

"Kissing you doesn't mean that I wanted to start a relationship, Lala."

Baekhyun listened to the one-sided conversation, sitting on Chanyeol's bed.

"Yeah, sorry. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Chanyeol hanged up and pulled Baekhyun onto his lap.

Baekhyun stared into his eyes. "Don't you ever want to stop this, Yeol?"

* * *

"Baekhyun, you're starting college soon. You're going to M university, right?"

Baekhyun nods. He looks over to Chanyeol, who had suddenly pushed him off when Baekhyun asked him about stopping their relationship when they were in Chanyeol's room.

"That's pretty far away from here," their mother noes.

"Yeah, I—," he gets cut off by Chanyeol suddenly speaking.

"Actually, mom, me and Baekhyun-hyung we're thinking that we could get a dorm room together. He could get it now and I could follow once I finish high school. What do you guys think?"

Chanyeol stares at him as he speaks to their parents, and Baekhyun gets his answer, which opens up another question; _how could they ever stop_?


End file.
